1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a check device, and more particularly to a check device for an air conditioning system of an automobile and an air conditioner compressor.
2. Description of Related Art
As usual, the air conditioning system of an automobile comprises a closed coolant path for containing the coolant circuitously circulated in the coolant path. An air conditioner compressor, a condenser, a inflate valve and an evaporator sequentially disposed on the closed coolant path. A drying device is further connected to the condenser. In operating, the coolant executes a heat exchange in the evaporator and a fan blows the cool air into the automobile. The above air conditioning system may lose its cooling effect due to a block or leaking coolant.
According to the block of the coolant path, the reasons are the path containing too much water and oil, or the element of the air conditioning system worn. The repairer needs to confirm where the block situated before repairing the air conditioning system.
The repairer reads the pressure value from a high-pressure gauge and a low-pressure gauge that are connected to the coolant path and respectively situated before the air conditioner compressor and after the air conditioner compressor. Then, the repairer determines that the block is situated on a high-pressure section or the low-pressure section by his/her experience.
However, an error is hardly to avoid when determining a problem only by his/her experience. Furthermore, an invisible experience cannot be inherited well.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional check device for an air conditioning system and an air conditioner compressor of an automobile.